Angel Daughter After His Grim Heart
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Tenko Satoru, was left a orphan by Suzuki Satoru when he dies while still being online during the final day of the first version of yggdrasil but when a new version of yggdrasil comes out years later, she becomes Shiniko Momonga but when Shiniko is transported to the same world that her father is alive and living in, she will be anything but pleased to see him once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Overlord goes to Kugane Maruyama**

 **this would be like a Alternate Timeline thing, which if a certain Overlord had a daughter**

 **Tenko Satoru plays as Shiniko Momonga in the new version of yggdrasil**

 **the part of the name Shini in Shiniko, comes from the word Shinigami**

 **I will just make two chapters of this, it's just gonna be a one shot type story.**

 **oh by the way sorry if this short story isn't perfect and the grammar ain't to the perfect view of some**

 **but I hope that some of you can like it, even if it isn't perfect.**

* * *

the guild was keeping a close eye out for The Angel of Neo-Nazarick

they didn't think that someone who was a newbie to playing this RPG game, would be a fan of those freaks who take on non-human form avatars

"hey you think that new kid might be like that skeleton dude's child?"

"dude how would that even work?"

"I men in real life genius, I heard that he didn't even sign off when the old game of yggdrasil was shut down for good...what if she is trying to get her revenge on his old guild by practicing on us first before she goes after them...that is if they even play this game still."

"oh please, like she could even end up fighting them...after all, she is a part of their little freak show of a guild, why would she turn on them?"

"yeah I guess your right..."just then one of the blue knights behind the two yellow & green knights of the guild of rainbow knights,

fell down face first with a scythe to his back and then he disappeared, most likely he was gonna go re-spawn from his last saved point

the rainbow knights guild started to panic as they started to back up to each other's backs to form a circle

"she must of known we would be here!"

just then eight scythe from all sides that formed a circle surrounded them and then shot out at each of them

all but one who jumped out of the way just in time and met face with The Angel of Neo-Nazarick

Shiniko Momonga, she might of seem like a human in the game but she was not

her avatar was made from the old data of a copy of her father's old avatar that she had downloaded from his old RPG helmet

and then she reconfigured it to that of a female skeleton then she placed a new avatar skin on it

and even gave it hair and eyes,

her eyes were purple and her hair was pure white (which some players would say that it is as white as the moon)

she had on a skeleton mask on that only covered around her eyes, even if she takes it off

it wouldn't be just a mere mask but instead it would transform into a a skeleton animal that she had programed to be her familiar as well as act as her eyes

to show her things that she is not present to view herself if she is elsewhere

she had on a black version of red ridding hood type cloak & hood on

with black boots with black diamonds on the top of the boot of the feet

there was another black diamond on the chest part of her dress, her dress was a black goth dress

the end of the dress came up to her knees so it wasn't too long or too short and was easy for her to run in

"you and your guild stand accused of multiple avatar killings, how do you plea?"Shiniko said as she points her main scythe at the red knight

"why should I plea to anything? those freaks had it coming for coming online dressed as non-human avatars."

"such foolish thinking, non-human or human it does not matter you are just as bad as my father and his friends who believe such outdated views...the only one of them I see as a good man who doesn't just judge someone based on the species they take in this game, would be Tatchi-Mi, he was the first one I had the chance of meeting with in this new version of my father's favorite game...he taught me that I shouldn't blame everyone for my father's mistake and untimely demise, but he doesn't know that I blame my dad for leaving me behind!"

the red knight watched as she vanished, as he was looking from left to right for her

he didn't see that she reappeared behind him and made her strike on to his back, it was not enough to take all his HP down

because he moved out of the way before it did more damage

just as she was about to make the final blow to him, she was transported by Tatchi-Mi to Neo-Nazarick

when she was facing him, he had his arms crossed over his chest and looking down at her wit disapproval

"young one we talked about this, you can't take your anger for what he did...I know you had worked past in blaming us for not being there for him, to stop him from staying online in the first yggdrasil, but you must also stop blaming him for leaving you..."

as Shiniko looked away, he added by saying

"he is still your father after all and you should still have love for him in your heart...please don't blame him."

when he was getting on one knee and was about to place a hand on the girl's shoulder

she slap it away, it left him surprise by the sudden slap

"and why shouldn't I blame him?! he never cared! he didn't even try to be there for me when I needed him most! you know who was there for me?

the nanny that would come over and take care of me when he was either at work or playing that first version of yggdrasil! do you know how it feels to learn at the age of three in a half, that your daddy isn't sleeping and your own nanny makes you leave the room...just so she can make a call to the police and ambulance...it has been 10 years...since he left me alone and I found out he never really loved me, he only cared about his own selfish needs...I HATE HIM!"

when she yelled those very words, Tatchi-Mi slap her face

he stood up and backed away in fright, he did not mean to hit her but she made him mad enough to do so for talking about her father like that,

who was a dear friend to him, when he found out that his friend had died when being online in the game and that he had left behind a three year old daughter

Tenko Satoru, he wanted to try to make it up to his daughter somehow

but he didn't know that he would end up meeting a twelve year old Tenko as Shiniko in the new yggdrasil

she was not yet thirteen yet, but she was still a little girl who was hurting from the past act of her own father

a part of Tatchi-Mi was mad at his old friend for not seeing how much he was hurting his own daughter by not spending more time with her

and giving her the love she needed, but he was still his friend and he still cared about him...Tatchi-Mi wanted to make Shiniko see the good part of her father

and not the bad parts that still hold wounds in her heart from finding out what kind of man he was when raising her.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to, I just-"he was cut off by Shiniko bursting out the room they were in

and starting to run through the hall way

her thoughts were full of anger and confusion

she couldn't understand why her own father was more important to them than she was,

he left both of them!

because of him, she was placed into a foster family

who gave her the love that he never did when she was still in his care, she did love her new family

but there are still a part of her that still loved her real father but at the same time held a great hate for him for not raising her properly

as she makes a left turn down the next hall there was a green light that she did not recognize being a part of the hall way

appearing and disappearing when she walked through

and ended up running into a tall figure with what appeared to be a metal tail

it was Demiurge.

"my my, what do we have here?"

Shiniko didn't remember seeing him before, but she didn't have time to talk to the likes of him

"get out of my way! if you don't then I Shiniko Momonga will end you where you stand!"

hearing her say the name Momonga made him angry at first but then it transformed into curiously

"I believe you must come with me, I think our master would love to meet you little one."Demiurge said as he grabbed her by the hand

and leads her down the hall to head to the throne room

"hey let me go! I will send you to the next life if you do not let me go right this minute! I mean who do you think you are my-"

she stop short as the doors open and was met with the very avatar of the man she hadn't seen in years and hardly got to know

"father...?"

 **to be concluded  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Overlord goes to Kugane Maruyama**

 **once again this will just be two chapters and a one shot type story, I had to edit the "to be continued " in the first chapter**

 **to say "to be concluded"**

 **warning this chapter talks of incest between half-siblings,**

 **that of course Shiniko is against as well as the plans from the NPC that are loyal to her father that are involved in such a plan for herself in the future when she becomes old enough to get married...even if she wouldn't have to worry about such a thing now,**

 **but it is something she should worry about when she becomes a woman.**

* * *

Shiniko couldn't believe her misfortune, to be in the presence of the man who practically abandon her

well even if he isn't in flesh but more like in his avatar, it was still him.

"Tenko, it is so good to see you my child."

 _my child? what kind of crap is he trying to pull here? with trying to act like a dad now after all this time._ she thought to herself

"it's Shiniko now Father or should I still call you that after you abandon me to live in this lowly pathetic abode?"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK WITH SUCH DISRESPECT TO LORD AINZ OOAL GOWN AND HIS HOME!"a new voice had enter the throne room

Shiniko recognize the woman from a image she was shown before by one of her father's old friends, and what is this about him calling himself Ainz ooal Gown

did he miss his old guild that much to name himself after his former guild

"Albedo calm yourself..."Ainz orders her while not taking his 'eyes' off of his daughter.

"but Ainz-sama!"Albedo cries out in protest at the very thought of a child to insult her master's home to go unpunished

"you heard him you filthy tramp, let it go...I can speak to him however I like."Shiniko tells Albedo who glares and bares her fangs at the girl

"well even if it is true you can speak to me however you like, but I do believe you should get the punishment any parent should give his child."

 _wait what? he's joking right, as if he would do a actual punishment like a responsible parent._ Shiniko thought as she gave him a look of disbelief _  
_

"but seeing I am too busy to act upon your punishment, I will have someone else do so in my place...until the time comes when I am not too busy to give you the needed punishment myself."

 _just great, who is he gonna get to act as his Parent-Proxy?_ Shiniko wondered to herself as she knew her father was not really a good father figure

and might not even make up for the years and lost times he spend not being a father to her, even after having someone else give her a punishment in his place.

"you called Master Ainz?"

the surprise of the sudden voice behind her made her jump and turn around, to see who had scared her and caught her by surprise

the creature before her looked human even with the maid outfit on

but Shiniko could tell this maid was anything but human and was dangerous.

"yes Narberal Gamma, please take my daughter off to be spanked one thousandth times before sending her to a room to be her own whilst she stays here."

 _is he joking?! he can not be seriously thinking that is a logical punishment to give to a child, is he serious?!_

Shiniko thought as she looked from the maid named Narberal Gamma to her father, and even if he had no real facial expression

she could tell he was dead serious.

"come along young mistress, your father Ainz-sama has order this spanking for your own good to teach you some respect for one who is your father and superior."

Narberal says to Shiniko as she takes her hand and leads her out of the room

hours to the next day later, which would put the time in 12:30 Am which would make the time of the first start of the punishment around 12:00 Pm

Shiniko couldn't believe her butt still hurts from that spanking that cold hearted maid gave her

how was it even possible that Gamma Maid could do that many in a short amount of time

not only that but she is stuck here with the man she loathes,

but even if she is here it doesn't explain how she is able to feel things the way her avatar shouldn't be able to do

it is next to impossible to make a avatar like that, not to forget it is illegal

so what is this place? could it be that somehow when the first version of the game her father loved more than her

could of somehow linked up to a magical fantasy world and transported his home away from home to another dimension and causing everything including the NPC

to become flesh and real?

not only is this place filled with speciesist monsters who think humans and any other mortal race is below them

but after her punishment was over and done with, she overheard some of those NPCs talking about her

(and the tramp was among them)

they were talking about a future heir for Ainz, even if having a little sibling would of been nice but what they said next made her feel sick and grossed out

they were talking about a arranged marriage between herself and her suppose future younger half-sibling,

though it might not be possible for her own father to have anymore children given that he is a walking talking living skeleton now

but that might not stop those disgusting speciesist NPC from trying to give him a child, then force her to be engaged to her own half-sibling

if Ainz does end up having a second child, she will treat them as a sibling and reject any of that insane and disgusting plan of those NPC marrying her off to them

once they both become of age to marry.

she could try to run away and try to live somewhere far away in hiding after her sibling is born, wait who is she kidding there is no way that can happen

her dad can't have anymore children and it is highly doubtful he will have a child in the given condition he is in presently.

but the worry of the impossible becoming possible still lingered in her mind

 _maybe I should try to play it safe and make plans to run away in case one of those cows do ended up having my poor excuse of dad's second child_ Shiniko thought

as she pulled the covered over herself, she tried to forget the plan made by the NPC to have a arranged marriage of incest

between herself and her methodical half-sibling, even if she was still a child herself she had learn about such mature things from talk and television

which she shouldn't of learned at the age of eight but were her guardians responsible enough to keep her from that kind of info until she was old enough?

no, no they weren't and they were close enough to being just as bad and irresponsible as her good for nothing dad.

and she very much doubted that her father would take real action or responsibly as a parent now after all this time, and might still go on and get someone else

to act in his place instead, and by some miracle he does end up having another son or daughter then he might end up ignoring them too.

after a good few minutes of tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep she decided to get up and go outside to practice fighting with her scythe

and while practicing she will make plans to leave, and get as far away as possible.

some children would be very happy and pleased to meet with a parent they haven't seen in so very long

but as for Shiniko herself, she was anything but pleased to see him again and wish she hadn't the displeasure to see the man he had become

which matched how he was on the inside...a man who shouldn't of became a father in the first place and a monster.

 **The End**


End file.
